Brainwashed
by HapHazardHonobian
Summary: The events of prom.... except twisted... hee hee FINAL CHAPTER IS UPPP!
1. Prom

Brainwashed

It was Prom night. Everything was going perfectly that is until now.  
"You what?" I asked again.  
"I am still in love with you."  
"Aiden..."  
"Miss Davies may I please have this last dance?"  
It was Spencer... but all I could could keep my mind focused on was Aiden.  
"That is if Aiden will let you."  
It was like a spell was cast upon me and I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. But I needed to. I'm with Spencer.  
I looked at Spencer for a split second then looked back at Aiden.  
"Wait whats... what's wrong?" Spencer asked in a confused voice.  
I wanted to tell her but it would sound very awkward if I told her that Aiden just confessed his undying love for me.  
So instead Aiden said something.  
"Spencer I'm sorry. I know you told me to back off."  
I then immediately looked at Spencer.  
"You did what?" I said in shock and disbelief.  
I stared at her somewhat mad. Even though I had no right to be mad. I mean I got jealous easily when she hung out with other girls. Why couldn't she be jealous of me?  
Spencer looks back and forth between Aiden and I.  
I felt sympathy for her. This must be a hard situation.  
But I was still mad so I couldn't stop the words out of my mouth.  
"You had no right to do that!" I said with venom.  
Spencer takes a step back and then runs off.  
I watch her leave and then run after her.  
"Would you slow down?" I called after her as I tried to keep up. I would be easily able to but I was in these damn heels.  
"What?" Spencer said choking back a sob.  
"Would you at least talk to me please!" I said with remorse filling my voice.  
Finally when she stopped running, Aiden came up.  
"Spencer I'm sorry ok? If I could be with Kyla I would... but I just can't!"  
"You already had your chance with Ashley!" Spencer says breaking down.  
I glance between the two wishing this wasn't happening.  
"It doesn't work that way. You can't just cut off who you love."  
I inwardly groaned. He shouldn't have said that. Spencer's eyes tear up even more at hearing him say that.  
She can barely make out her next words.  
"You love? Oh please don't do this." She says as she looks at me scared.  
I look at her frightened.  
"No ok, just stop it both of you. I decide who I love."  
Spencer looks at me wishing she didn't know my choice.  
"Then just decide!!" She screams in agony.  
For the next few minutes the world stands still. I grimace at the agony in her screams. I then see a car coming around the corner with guys holding out guns.  
Soon someone shouts "GUN! GUN!".  
I scream as shots are heard and two forms collapse on top of me.  
"Aiden!" I say as I notice who one of the forms are.  
Then everything goes black as the force of them crashing on top of me sends my head colliding with the pavement.

I wake up later to find my head on Madison's shoulder and that I'm in the waiting area of a hospital.  
" Aiden... is he ok?"  
Madison looks at me sadly.  
"I don't think he is the one you need to worry about..."  
I glance around to see Aiden and Kyla. Aiden is holding Kyla while she cries... Why is she crying? I look back at Madison.  
I stare at her in confusion... who else could have...  
"Oh God... Spencer. What happened? Is she ok?"  
Madison's eyes tear up.  
I can't believe I'm actually seeing this side of her again.  
"She's not going to make it Ash..."  
"No she has to! Where is she?! Where is her room?"  
"Room 308. She had two bullets hit her. One piercing her lung... and the other piercing her heart. Oh and one more thing.. her brother... he died."  
My face goes completely pale and I feel numb.  
"Glen?"  
"No... Clay."  
I sink down further onto the bench.  
I look down at myself and see that blood had stained my dress and gotten on my hands.  
I slowly get up and walk down the hall to her room.  
I breathe in and head inside.  
I see her small fragile body.  
A muffled cry escapes me as I put a hand to my mouth.  
"Dear God... No!"  
I get beside her and hold her hand.  
It's so cold...  
The heart monitor is barely beeping.  
"Come on Spence... You can't do this to me... to us. fight it... please... you are my choice!! Do you here me!?! Your my choice!!"  
I lean over and kiss her on the lips.  
She stirs and looks at me for a split second... then her eyes close and the monitor begins flat lining.  
"Oh God. NO!!! Somebody help!!!"  
I watch as Spencer's mom runs in and begins to hook up the defibrillator.   
"Charging at 200... CLEAR."  
I back into the doorway as nurses get out of the way of Mrs. C.  
I shudder as I watch Spencer's limp form bounce up and down from the electrical jolt.  
A nurse then pushes me out of the room and shuts the blinds.  
I hate it when they do that. Not let you watch... not let you be with your friend... for the last time.  
I begin to pace.  
2 minutes go by and then I hear sobbing.  
"No... no.."  
Madison, Glen, Aiden, Kyla, and Chelsea come up behind me.  
Madison begins to rub my shoulders as I start to sob.  
Mrs. Carlin comes out and puts her head in her hands.  
"Time of death.. 9:18 PM." She struggles out.  
Immediately sobbing can be heard from all of us. I crumble to the floor.  
Wanting to go back in time... wanting to change all of this...  
Kyla puts her arms around me as I sob into her shoulder.  
This can't be happening... why... why...

So should I continue?

Hope you like it:)

Ciara


	2. Say it Ain't So Kyla

Brainwashed

Chapter 2

School is starting in a few minutes...

Summer went by fast unfortunately. Summer was the only time I could get my mind off of what happened... But now I've moved on... I'm with Aiden... and we're happy... well he is... a part of me is too... but the other part wants Spencer...  
I hadn't kept in contact with Carlin's after the incident. I didn't want to talk to them at all.. In fear of breaking down..

I take out my keys and get into my car.  
After all that has happened.. I really don't want to go back to school.

As I drive up to the school I see some of the school's hired hands working on the sign. I close my eyes as flashbacks seep through.

_Gun!... Gun!!_

I open my eyes when I hear a tapping at my window.  
Its Kyla.  
I get out of my car and then lock it.  
"You forgot me."  
"Oops I totally didn't mean to. I swear.. my mind was just..."  
"You were thinking about Spencer weren't you?"  
"Yeah... I miss her..."  
"Same here... but I think she wouldn't want us to not get on with our lives. She would want us to be happy and live life to the fullest."  
"Yeah... true."  
We walk towards our Chemistry class.  
Ugh. Spencer was supposed to be in this class with me.  
I usher Kyla to go into the back with me.  
"The only reason I was going to take this stupid class was because of Spencer. I mean its a freaking freshman class. The only reason she wanted to take it was so her college application would look better. " I said rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah she begged me into it too."  
"Is there anyway we can switch classes?"  
"No."  
"Damn it. Why me..."  
"Excuse me, Miss Davies? Would you mind joining the rest of the class? You wouldn't want to start the school year in the principals office would you?" The teacher said.  
"I would rather be in there..." I muttered.  
"What?"  
"I said.. I wouldn't dream of it."  
"Now that's a girl.. hmmm seems we are missing someone... oh well they will get detention after school once they show up."  
"Ha. I would LOVE to be that kid."  
Kyla snickers.

20 minutes later I'm chewing on my pencil being bored out of my mind as Mrs. Harris goes on about molecular structure.

"Could this stuff be any more boring?"  
"Yes it could. Now I think you should be taking notes!"  
"Who needs notes?"  
"Uh you will if you plan on passing this class."  
"I don't really care at the moment."  
"Fine.. but when your mom..."  
I chuckle.  
"When my mom?"  
"Right... I forgot.. your mom doesn't care..."  
"Yeah atta girl. Nice way to stay on your toes."  
"I try."

Outside of the classroom the obviously late student walks by.

"Sorry that I'm late Mrs. Harris. My brother can be a pain in the ass when he drives like a grandma."

Kyla's head immediately pops at the sound of the voice.  
Her eyes widen as she watches the student sit down right in front of her. All the while I'm too consumed in my "note taking" to notice.  
I feel a nudge. I ignore it. A second later another nudge, followed by three more.  
"What?!" I whisper impatiently looking at Kyla.  
Kyla opens her mouth but no words will come out.  
"Cat got your tongue?  
Kyla still doesn't utter a sound.  
I tilt my head in confusion.  
She then lifts her hand slowly and points.  
I follow her finger to see she's pointing at a student in front of her.  
"A freshman girl? So what? Wait... Kyla... are you GAY?"  
Kyla shakes her head.  
"Do you want me to introduce you to her?"  
Kyla looks at me helplessly and I grin.  
I know she isn't gay but this could be fun.  
I tap on the girl's shoulder.  
"Excuse me but my friend wants to-"  
I stop mid sentence as I look face to face with the girl.  
"Spencer?!"  
"Um.. Hi... Do I know you?"  
"Yes.. You do... its me Ashley.."  
"I don't think we have ever met. But nice to meet you. I'm Spencer Carlin, and you are Ashley...?"  
"Davies... Ashley Davies... you don't honestly remember me?"  
"No... I don't."

LOL that was fun to write! So what do u all think.. I'm prolly going to right more in a couple of minutes.


	3. Say WHAT?

Brainwash

Chapter 3

"Ok not to be rude but come with me... now."

Without even waiting for a response I drag her out of the classroom. The

teacher watches in astonishment as we leave.

I take Spencer to where her locker is.

As we get there she just stares at me suspiciously.

I then hug her with all my might.

I pull back and look into her eyes and then I kiss her. Her lips are the

same.. this really is Spencer... my Spencer...

She pulls away in shock.

"Uh... I don't even know you and you just planted one on me."

"How could you not know me?! We dated! All of Sophomore year.. that is

until you..."

"Until I what?" She asked suddenly getting curious.

"You died Spence. You got shot... on the night of the prom."

"Well then how am I here?" She asks deciding to play along.

"That's what I'm wondering."

"I mean seriously. I just moved here from Ohio. My mom wanted to

move here ever since dad and Clay died."

"Mr. C died?"

"Yeah... of a heart attack... How did you know my dad?"

"Because... I just know him. I know your mom, Clay, Glen, and you! You

didn't just move here from Ohio!"

"Wait I never mentioned Glen... How did you..."

"Because I know you. I was in love with you..am... we dated."

"Righttt. I'm no where near gay... I'm as straight as a board."

"Ha."

I then kiss her again. Very passionately.

I feel her gasp and quiver.

After a few moments I break the kiss.

I stare at her... watching.. hoping that I will get a clue to this mystery..

this puzzle..

"As I said.. before.. I'm not gay..." She says with determination in her

voice.

"I don't know how you know me and my family, but I don't know you.

That doesn't mean I can't get to know you.. I just need time? Not this

kissy thing you want to do."

I stare at her in shock.

How can she not remember who I am?

We friggen slept together!!!

I wince as she shakes my hand.

De ja vu hits me and i stumble backwards against the lockers.

"Oh my gosh?! Ashley are you ok?"

Flashes of us in the gym... and then my hand on hers... the way she

looked at me...

I slid down the lockers and thankfully Kyla got there just in time to catch

me before I hit the ground.

"Ashley are you ok?" Spencer asked in a concerned tone.

"You... died..."

I say before I pass out.

Kyla looks at Spencer in confusion.

"How are you alive?"

"Why does everyone think I died?"

"Because you did. I went to your funeral."

"You what?!"

So what do you guys think of that update?  
lol  
I shall post more soon. 


	4. Oh you must be high!

and now more is up . ok FYI this is a short story. lol not like 20 chapters

or anything lol.

ok here is chapter 4

Chapter 4::

I wake up to find myself none other than in the detention room.

I look around and then see Spencer to my right just staring at me with a

concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok? You passed out a while ago."

"No I'm not ok. My best friend that died a few months ago is friggen alive!

How can anyone be ok?"

She just looked at me sadly.

"I wish I could believe that you... But I'm not dead. I'm here. And I

apparently was your friend so I should start building up that."

"You mean rebuild... What did you do with my Spencer?" I mumbled.

"Huh?"

Before I could answer Kyla walked in and dragged us both out of class as

the bell rang.

"Why does everyone like dragging me out of rooms?"

"Because... Now Spencer I want to show you something. So you will

believe me and Ashley."

"What are you going to show me?"

"Your grave." Kyla said quietly.

12 Minutes later we pulled up to Mount St. Hope cemetery

We walk in silence towards Spencer's grave. But when we get there.. it

isn't her name on the stone. It's someone else's.

"What the hell?! This is soo not possible!?!" Kyla said frantically.

I dropped to my knees. I had come here every other Saturday night...

and sang to her grave... and to find out it wasn't here... was mortifying.

Spencer drops down next to me.

"Maybe you were imagining things... maybe you all were."

"But how could we all imagine the same damn things?!"

Spencer looks down not knowing what to say.

Then suddenly I get an idea.

I take a notebook out of my purse and hand it to her.

On the front it says "Spencer's and Ashley's Scrapbook. BFF 3"

She opens it and gasps at what she sees. Pictures of her.

Some boy and her, her and Ashley, her and Kyla.

"Oh my God..." She says as she picks up a photo.

Kyla and I look at the photo.

Its the picture Mrs. C. took of us before we all left for prom.

"I have got to show my mom this. How do you have these?"

"Because I know you Spencer! How can you not remember-"

I stop mid sentence as I watch Spencer grab her head and groan.

"Spence, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ash... why are we at the cemetery?"

"Because we were trying to prove to you that you died."

"I couldn't have died. We are going to prom tonight you silly goose."

"What the hell?!" Kyla and I both exclaim.

So there is your update!:) how did you like it? lol  



	5. Graves are scary

ha ha thanks for the amazing feed back everyone. lol I know this is like a weird Twisted fiction ha ha. Now what you all have been waiting for.. an UPDATE:) bahahah

Chapter 5::

"Ok seriously Kyla this is really weirding me out!"

"Ya think? I know she died. Her mom told us she friggen died. You saw

her... watched her as she..."

"I know. But I can't get the fact that, A. she is here and B. She doesnt

remember that we dated, and then C. remembers that we dated but

thinks its the night of the prom?!"

"Maybe you should talk to her about it?"

"Guys can I come in now?" Spencer yells to us.

Kyla and I had driven Spencer to my apartment and we had gone into

my bedroom, leaving Spence alone.

"Uh I'll be down there in a sec."

"Ok but hurry up. I'm getting lonely Ash."

"God this makes no sense Kyla."

"Do you think we should talk to the Carlin's?"

I stare at her.

Kyla smiles and a chuckle escapes her.

"You never have been that bright."

"Hey!" I slam a pillow down on her head.

I then go to where Spencer is.

"I love the new apartment Ash. I just don't understand why one day you

would be living in that gorgeous mansion and now live in an apartment."

"Ok Spencer , your really weirding me out."

"How come? Is it my complete hottness?" She says sarcastically.

"No, its the way you forgot who I was one minute and then remembered

me the next. Oh and did I forget to mention that your dad died, Clay

died, and oh... YOU died."

"That's not even funny Ashley."

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"You have been dead ever since the night of the Prom. You were shot!

How could you be here right now?!?!"

"Ok Ash that's enough. I didn't die, Clay isn't dead and neither is my

dad. I just saw them this morning. Then you asked me to prom just

before I found myself in the damn cemetery. If you have any proof of

me dying then show me because so far I don't believe a damn word you

say right now."

I look at her not knowing what to say or do. I just blink. Thankfully Kyla

steps in.

"I have proof."

"Really like what the bullets?" Spencer says rolling her eyes.

Kyla jogs upstairs and isn't visible for a few moments.

She comes down and hands Spencer a piece of paper.

Spencer goes wide eyed as she reads what the front says.

_R.I.P. Spencer Carlin_

A great friend, daughter, and sister.

You will be greatly missed.

1989-2007

"Oh my God..." 

-------------------- 


	6. Headaches are no fun

so I think I shall be nice and give you another chapter. I just want to say that this fic will prolly only have 15 chapters. I'm not going to 20. lol

Chapter 6::

"Oh my God..."

"Ok seriously Spencer stop saying that."

"How can I freaking not stop saying that... I'm looking at my the paper that

was handed to everyone at my frikken funeral. I fricken died!! But then how

am I here?"

"Thats what we would like to know!" I asked her suspiciously.

"I honestly don't know... you asked me to prom this morning and i said

yes and ahhh- my head."

"Spencer are you ok?"

"No my head... it hurts soo bad. Ashley don't leave me.. Stop running

around..."

"Spencer!" I scream trying to get her to focus on my voice.

She just lays on my lap trying to breathe.

In a couple moments she jumps off of me like I have the plague.

"What? Are you ok? Does your head feel better?"

"Did you kidnap me?!"

"What? No... You came over..."

"How did I get here... I was in the cemetery... You thought I had died... "

"Oh God. What the hell?! Will you just give up the act already."

"What act? I got to get home. I think my head is getting stuffy from

allergies. Damn it hurts. I got to take my allergy medicine."

"Spencer why don't you remember me!?"

"Leave me alone, I don't know you and frankly right now I don't really

care if I ever did know you. Because now I DON'T want to EVER know

YOU."

With that Spencer walks out of my room and I hear her drive off.

"Kyla something is seriously screwed up here. One minute she doesn't

know who I am, then she knows me all of a sudden. and then the next

its like back to square 1!!!"

"I wonder why she's acting like this... Its making me nervous. I mean

think about it... why would the Carlin's keep this a secret from you? Not

to mention everyone else."

"I honestly don't know... wait.. she said Clay died. Did she say how?"

"I don't think so... Why?"

"Something is fishy Kyla and intend to get to the bottom of it."

"Right... I doubt it."

"She died Kyla... You know she did."

"I know... but maybe... maybe this is like one of those tv shows where

you get to go back in time and re do your day over... like that movie...

the Premonition."

"I don't think so... I think that we are about to stumble onto something

so big... so terrifying.. so-"

"I get your point Ash." Kyla says cutting me off.

"Oh... Sorry..."

"Its ok."

All of the sudden the phone rings.

Kyla picks it up.

"Hello?... Oh uh sure... yeah hold on a second."

"Hello?... Hi Mrs. C. Wait she what?... You have got to be kidding me you

were the one that... You can't do this... Wait I... Bye."

"What was that about?"

"Mrs. C. want's me to stay away from Spencer because I keep on telling

her lies that she died. She said she never died because she couldn't

have because they just moved here and Spencer wouldn't have known

me."

"You have got to be kidding me right?"

"I wish I were.."

"Wow... Did she say anything else?"

"No.. but I did hear in the background someone crying. They kept on

saying "Don't do this... Please don't do this..."

Kyla looks at me in surprise.

"I think it was Spencer."

So what do you think of that update?

--------------------


	7. Stoned

Chapter 7:: 

Why would she be crying?

I continued to pace back and forth wondering if I should go over there.

If I do it could all be for nothing and Spencer would hate me forever.

Or she could be in trouble...

Or maybe she was just playing around with Glen...

God I don't know...

Well maybe if I look in a couple windows that won't hurt anything.

I go upstairs and grab my keys. I turn around to go out of my room

when Kyla is there blocking my path.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Carlin's to spy on them for a couple of minutes."

"Can I come?"

"Ugh fine. Just more sneaky less talky."

"Ok. Got it."

"Hey Kyla before we go can you grab me a pop out of the fridge?"

"Sure what kind?"

"Root beer."

"Ok."

Kyla goes downstairs and turns on the light. She goes over to the fridge

and gets a root beer and a sprite.

Ashley honks the horn.

"Coming!!!"

10 Minutes later

"Ok we are walking to their house so they won't see us pull up. I mean

how obvious is that?!"

"Uhmm... Obvious?"

"Exactly. Now quiet we're almost there."

We walk up to their house and sneak around back so we can look in

through the windows to see them in the living room.

"How did you know they were gunna be in the living room?"

"Game night... Ugh.."

"Are you ok?"

I'm just having another flashback that's all...

_Triple word score... H-E-R-P-E-S!!!_

"A bad one?"

"No a good one."

"Ok... so yeah can we get to looking now?"

"Yeah.. sorry."

We go over to one of the back windows.

"So what was the good memory about?"

"We were playing scrabble and I got a triple word score..."

"What was the word?"

I inwardly groan.

"Come on tell me."

I sigh.

"Herpes."

"You have got to be kidding me?! You and your weird mind."

"Hey!!! That's the only word I could come up with ok?!"

We both giggle then remember the task on hand.

"So can you see anything?"

"Yeah... Spencer is sitting down next to Glen and they are both have

their sleeves rolled up."

"Why?"

"I dunno... wait Mrs. Carlin just walked into the living room... Spencer is

crying... and Glen looks out of it."

"What the hell?! Why would she be crying?"

"Why don't you come look for yourself?"

I look in the window.

"Oh my God. What the hell?!"

We both watch as Mrs. C. injects something into their arms.

"I don't get it? Its just allergy medicine. Remember?"

We quietly sneak around to the front and then I go into my car and pull

out something.

"You brought binoculars?"

"Yeah... your point?"

She just stares at me helplessly as I lift them to my eyes.

I gasp as what I'm trying to see becomes clear.

"What? What is it?"

"She has them tied up! I don't think its allergy medicine... I think she's

drugging them."

Ha ha now you guys have more insight... well a little more. there is a lot more to this than you think:) lol so how was it?

--------------------


	8. I know

thanks a bunch:) glad you guys are bearing with me on this. lol This is

my first spashley fic. yep lol but not in writing fics. hell nawww.

lol

well on to chapter... 8? yeah.. i think lol.

I'm writing this while listening to Seventeen Forever lol so I might

accidentally type out the lyrics somewhere in the story bahaha:) lol

Chapter 8::

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kyla said finally as we entered our

apartment.

"I wish I were. That was a weird thing to do. Because A. You usually take

allergy meds via a pill and you do not have to tie down your kids to give

it to them. Oh and did I mention Glen looked like he was getting a high

off of them?!?!"

"Why would she drug them though?"

"I honestly don't know. Has Spencer been acting abnormal?" I ask.

"Uh you mean besides the fact that she's alive, keeps on forgetting you

and then remembers you, and then forgets again, and oh she is getting

drugged?!"

"Smartass. I meant like besides that?"

"Well she did get those weird headaches... now that I think about it...

she got one and then remembered us, and then she got one and didn't

know who we were."

"So she IS drugging them! Why the hell is she doing that?!"

"I don't know... this is strangely weird..."

"Yeah.. I miss Spencer... my Spencer... I want her so bad Kyla... so

much I can't stand it."

"Well apparently there is a part of her that knows you and has the hott's

for you too. You just need to find it."

"So your saying the next time she has a headache she will know who I

am?"

"Uh no... Where the hell did that come from?"

"My mind.. oops... I like my thoughts better."

"Well until she comes up to you and like remembers you... keep yourself

out of her way."

"I think I can do that... I hope..."

"Oh come on Ash. It won't be that hard. Pretend she's me?" Kyla says

with a grin.

"Um no."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I think of how hot she is. I think of you as a little annoying pain in

the ass sister."

"Right... ok. well pretend she is Madison..."

"I can't do that either because she-"

"Ok shut up. Just stay away or I will kick your ass. You know I can if I set

my mind to it."

"Fine..."

Later on at School

God... I wish I knew what the hell Paula is up to. I mean seriously drugging her kids?!! Now I'm beginning to wonder how Mr. C. died...

"Hey Beautiful."

I turned around just in time to recieve a kiss on the lips from none other

than Spencer.

"Hey... Spence can we talk... please?"

"Yeah sure Ash... What's wrong?"

"You have been going out of it a lot."

"Explain."

"First off you died... secondly I see you for the first time since the

shooting... which occurred before summer started, thirdly you keep on

forgetting me and then remembering me, and finally... your mom is

drugging you and glen."

Spencer just looks at me.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Spencer looks down.

"I know..." She whispers.

"What did you say?"

"I know she's drugging me."

Sooo there it is:) lol how do you like it?!?! lol confused? muaahahahaha then I am good. OH MY GOSH!!! Its almost tomorrow... YAYY I want it to be tomorrow. lol so I can watch it on considering i don't get the friggen channel... but oh well... I shall post more later.


	9. Falling asleep never felt so good

IIIIMMM BACCCKKKKK! lol so yes chapter 9 right? i think so. lol

Chapter 9::

I had taken Spencer to my apartment so we could talk in private.

It had been silent the whole drive there and now that we had sat down on

my bed I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"What do you mean you know she's drugging you!?"

I stare at Spencer in a state of utter confusion.

How the hell could she just let her mom do this to her!?!?!

"I have to... she will hurt me if I don't."

"Not if I can help it!"

Spencer shakes her head.

I look down in defeat.

"No don't. She saw you drive away last night. If you ever come to our

house... she will do the same thing to you that she did to my dad."

My head snaps up at the words that just came out of her mouth.

"What did she do to your dad Spencer?"

Spencer looks down.

"She... did an overdose..."

"What the hell?! Spencer you are staying with me!"

"No I can't! If I go she will overdose Glenn. I can't let that happen."

"Fine. Be careful ok. But... How come when you have headaches you

don't remember me?"

"That is the effect of the drug..."

"Then how do you remember me?"

"I get a sharp pain in my lungs, and heart... and then my head hurts.

Next thing I know... I know you..."

"Wait... Spence... let me see you... Please?"

Spencer looks at me oddly.

I slowly take off Spencer's shirt.

Right by her right lung is a scar, as well as another right on her heart.

"Oh my God."

I reach out and touch the scars.

Spencer stiffens... They must still hurt.

"Ashley... What are you doing?"

"I... your scars... they are healing well."

"I know... it still hurts to breathe sometimes. But it doesn't hurt as

much.."

Spencer reaches for her shirt and puts it back on.

She then leans against the headboard.

I reach out and take her hand.

Immediately another flashback hits me.

_It's so cold..._

The heart monitor is barely beeping.

"Come on Spence... You can't do this to me... to us. fight it... please...

you are my choice!! Do you here me!?! Your my choice!!"

I lean over and kiss her on the lips.

She stirs and looks at me for a split second... then her eyes close and

the monitor begins flat lining.

"Ashley?!? Are you ok?"

I shake my head and begin to sob. Spencer pulls me into a hug.

I begin to cry uncontrollably. She can't leave me... ever again..

I hold her tighter. She kisses the top of my head and begins to rock me

back and forth, trying to soothe me.

We soon fall asleep in the other's arms with her head on mine. Just like

it should be.

So there is an update!! My gosh I amm sooo sorry i haven't updated in forever. I have been sooo busy with school. Chaos i tell you. lol well how was it? 

post more later.


	10. Here we go again

Lol here is chapter... 10? yes 10. this chapter is dedicated to tps. my very special commenter on call me Danielle or Danni don't care which. lol but yeah.

Here it is are you ready?? Not a long update. sorry. im like trying to

figure out if i should give alot away in this one. but im not sure. so yes.

this chapter will leave you confuzzled. so without further ado...

Chapter 10::

Ummph... Ugh...

What the hell? I groan and open my eyes. Spencer is shoving me off of

her... what? Why?

"What's wrong?"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"Oh great... Ummm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to... you... wait...

Spencer... this may sound weird but you know how you don't believe me

about you dying? Well then take off your shirt and look at your right

lung."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Spencer walks into my bathroom and slowly takes off her shirt.

I sit on the bed waiting for a reaction.

"What the hell?!?! ASHLEYYY!"

I quickly get off of the bed and run in.

"What?"

"What the hell? How did this happen?"

"You got shot Spencer!! God! How many times do I have to tell you? You

are getting these fucking headaches!! Then you remember me and then

you forget! Your mom is drugging you and Glen. She killed your dad.

And Clay is dead! He died at prom. What does your mom say when Clay

doesn't come home?!?!"

"He's at Chelsea's..."

"He is fucking not at Chelsea's!" Ashley says with emotion filling her

voice!

Spencer looks at her.

Suddenly she sees Ashley in a white dress. For some odd reason its

almost like de ja vu is hitting her. She sees a boy standing next to

Ashley.

Spencer grabs her head and groans.

"Oh god... Ashley... Why the hell is this happening... my mom can't be

drugging me... God my head... why are you and this guy holding

hands...?"

"What? Spence what are you talking about?"

_"You love? Oh please don't do this." _

"No ok, just stop it both of you. I decide who I love."

"Then just decide!!" 

"Just decide... Ahh No... too fast... god it hurts. It hurts Ashley."

Spencer sinks down onto the floor and places her hand over her heart

and gasps. I rush over to her. She must be having a flashback.

"Gunshots... Ashley... god... I don't want to die."

"I won't let you die... I'm here Spencer... "

"You... never leave me? But I don't know you... how am I having

these... images... gah..."

She inhales her breath sharply.

"You do know me Spencer. For god sakes... I... love you!! I saw you

flatline... I let you die... If i had chosen you... none of this would have

ever happened..."

"Ashley.. even though I ... I dont know you like I'm supposed to... I

know you didn't let me die... I doubt anyone as kind as you could do

that."

"Spencer... I want you back... I want to start this over... I want to go

back to the beginning..."

"If only I knew what the beginning was..."

"Spencer... just remember me please!"

"I... can't... I... don't want to..."

"What?"

ok so yes... this is a verrryyy short story. there will prolly be like two or

three more chapters after this... sorry i needed to make this chapter

angsty... lol

-- Danielle 


	11. Total What the Hell moment!

Ok so I hate to tell you this but Chapter 12 will be the final chapter. 

Unless by some odd reason I want to write more. But I doubt it... You

never know with me. Hee hee. lol but ok so Chapter 11 eh? Lol ok. so

yes. tps... where

art thou? lol

Oh and by the by... this chapter... Is going to answer almost all of your

questions... but let me tell you.. by the end of the chapter.. you will

prolly be going... WHAT THE HELL?!?! lol and so will Ashley.

Ok here it is::

Chapter 11::

"What?" I struggle to get the words out.

"I don't want to remember you."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because... I can't go back to that life Ashley!!! All the pain you caused

me. I was normal in Ohio. I had a life... a boyfriend... and then when I

came here.. BAM... I met you and became a lesbian. You're the reason

why my mom hates me... She slapped me Ashley and told me I couldn't

see you anymore on the day I came back after taking care of you."

"She did? How come you never told me?"

"Because I knew that nothing would take me away from you. But... me

being stupid... didn't realize that something could take you away from

me."

I looked down.

"Aiden."

"Yes... Me and Kyla had both been noticing it... you have such great

history Ash. No wonder you chose him."

"I didn't choose him. The night of the shooting... you were in a hospital

bed... dying. I came in and told you I chose you... then I kissed you..."

"Yeah but after I had "died" you **chose** Aiden."

"I... wait... Spencer... how did you live... I heard the flat lining..."

"I faked it... what you saw when they first shocked me... that was real...

but after they took you out of the room... my heart started again. But I

told my mom to tell you that I was dead... Didn't you find it suspicious

that she wouldn't let you see my dead body? Or did you just not care and

go and run into Aiden's arms?!"

"I never did that!! You know I loved you so much more then I could ever

possibly love anyone else."

"Why the hell did you go and date him then?"

I look down not knowing what to say.

No matter how much I tried...I couldn't forget you.. forget the pain you

caused...so finally I went to Glenn and asked him what type of meds

would make me forget something... he told me... and then I went and

bought them. Then I gave them to my mom and Glenn. Dad... he left...

he said you didn't mean it... but I didn't believe him.. so I felt no

remorse when he left."

"You mean your dad isn't dead?"

"No Ashley. He is in Ohio."

"Why the hell did you fake your death? And take fucking meds to forget

me. I didn't turn you into a lesbian, Spencer. It was inside of you the

whole time. Are you telling me you lied to me when you said you loved

me? When you said that when you first saw me that I was so beautiful.

You didn't lie to me... please tell me that you didn't lie to me..."

Spencer sighs.

"I didn't lie to you... then... I don't love you anymore Ashley. You broke

my heart on more than one occasion. When I saw you and Aiden

together at the Prom... I couldn't handle it. I knew... from the way you

looked at him... that you did love him... but it doesn't matter

anymore..."

"Spencer... please... I'm so sorry.. I admit i was confused.. a part of

me.. wanted to be with Aiden... but a bigger part wanted to be with you."

"Don't Ashley just don't. I want you to leave me alone and stay the hell

away from me. I'm starting new... I'm not gay anymore..."

"You can't just stop being gay Spence."

"I can if I stay away from you."

"What? No! I don't want you to stay away. I want you Spencer. You have

to believe me."

"I can't Ashley... I won't... just stay away.. you, Kyla, and Aiden... just

stay the hell away!"

With that being said she walked out of the room and slammed the door.

I needed to go for a walk...

I headed out into the cool night air... I walked until I got to King High.. I

sat down on the curb.. a car begins to drive by...

I shut my eyes tightly as images seep through.

_ a car coming around the corner with guys holding out guns._

_Soon someone shouts "GUN! GUN!"._

_Screaming as shots are heard and two forms collapse on top of me._

I look at the sign. Suddenly I hear movement behind me.

"Who's there?... I have a knife!"

"Hey... Shh... Its Aiden. What are you doing here?"

Aiden walks up and stands in front of me looking at me questioningly.

"I should be asking you the same thing... I just needed... some air."

"Yeah me too.. You wanna walk around?"

"Sure..."

He holds out his hand and I take it. Hand in hand we walk around the

school.

"This place... it haunts me. I don't know why... Its just the fact.. that I

could have died... just like Spencer... and Clay..."

I cringe at the mention of Spencer.

Aiden apparently notices and takes my hands in his.

I groan as my head begins to hurt. I think after all that fighting.. I got a

headache.. I shut my eyes and just listen to Aiden.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I'm here for you. You know that?"

"Yes I know.. Its just hard."

"I know... that's why we have each other. I love you Ash."

God... why couldn't I just say I didn't love him in the

same way.

Just as I was about to my thoughts were interrupted.

"Miss Davies may I please have this last dance?"

My eyes snapped open at the voice. I turn to find Spencer in her

gorgeous dress. I look over at Aiden and

see that he is in his tux. I look down and I am in my dress.

'What the hell?!

-------

Muahahah things are about to get tricky lol last chapter should be up soon. feedback is much appreciated


	12. In the End, it doesn't even matter

ok peoples... the final chapter is here. I know parting such sweet sorrow.

But I promise I shall begin plans on making a spyla/spashley fic. lol

Now I know you are all confused as hell... now this chapter will be confusing

but hopefully your intelligent brains can help you poor people out. lol

So without further ado...

the final chapter of Brainwashed!!!!

ARE YOU READY??? Oh and beware please try not to be all like WTF DON'T DO THIS TO ME. lol

Chapter 12::

"Spencer? What's going on?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

I look to see my hands in Aiden's. I quickly pull away.

"Wait... Aiden. I don't love you... I love you as a friend. Nothing more...

I am in love with Spencer... Forever." I looked at Spencer eyes while

saying the last word.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I know you told me to back off."

"You should have listened to her Aiden. Will you please just let me be

with her without anymore drama? I

love her."

Aiden nods silently.

"Spencer come with me."

I then lead her to the bathroom.

"Spencer I know this might sound weird.. but what day is it?"

"The 3rd? Why?"

"How did I?..."

"What's wrong Ash?"

"You died... and then you were here... and you were being drugged...

and Clay died... and your dad moved back to Ohio..."

"You must have had a bad dream..."

"No.. I didn't... You died tonight..."

"Ashley.. I'm not going to die."

"You got shot... Out in front of the school..."

"If your so worried then we will stay in here. Nothing is going to happen.

You just had a bad dream."

"Maybe it was just a dream..."

I hugged Spencer tightly.

"What's with the chokehold?"

"I missed you... You still love me don't you?"

"Yes I do Ash. Thank you for choosing me tonight... you have no idea

how much you mean to me..."

I just stared at her then kissed her.

After a couple moments I pulled back.

"Thank you for being with me Spencer. I love you."

"I love you too Ash."

Just as I leaned in to get another kiss i heard screams.

"GUN... GUN!!!"

"Oh God!"

Spencer looked around in panic.

"Ashley!! What's going on?"

"They are shooting... stay here."

I run out of the bathroom to see Clay go down on top of Chelsea. Then

to my horror I hear a crunch behind me.

I turn around to see a gun man behind me.

"Oh my God.."

Next thing I know everything is in slow motion.. I hear the gun go off...

and as I am preparing for the impact from the bullets I feel a massive

force push me.

I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen, and a form crumples on top of me.

I see the gun man run, and then I hear Spencer's screams.

"Ashley!!"

Then everything fades to black.

THE END!!!

JUST KIDDING LOL im not **THAT** evil lol

--------------------------------

I hear a beeping noise.. A hazy image begins to come into focus. Its an

angel...its Spencer.

"Hey." I manage to squeak out.

"Oh my God. Ashley."

She then kisses me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She pulls back and strokes my cheek softly.

"What happened?"

"You were shot... you and Aiden... and... Clay..."

"Oh my God... Spencer is he?"

Spencer bites down on her lip, holding back a sob.

"Oh God.. Spence... I'm so sorry..."

"How did you know...he would..."

"I think it was because... I dunno... its like I had experienced the day...

except you had died as well."

"I... there is something else... Aiden... he's... he's dead Ashley... if he

hadn't pushed you out of the way... you would have been killed... the

bullets went through his right lung and heart."

I stare at her in shock... sobs rack my body... Spencer sits on the bed

and pulls me close to her.

"Everything is going to be ok... we will make it through this.. I promise..

I love you Ash."

"I love you too." I manage to say in between sobs.

Spencer kisses my forehead.

I hug her.. letting all the emotion out of my body...

I hadn't said anything and she had died... I said something and Aiden

died... either way I lost someone that I loved... but... I thank God that

Aiden and I were friends..."

------------------------------

Hi... Its been... a year.. since the shooting.. my scar is healing and

Spencer and I graduated tonight...

I shuffle around nervously as I hear Spencer come into my apartment.

"Hey babe? What did you call me about? We are going to be late for the

after party!"

"Spence... I know with all the stuff that has happened... that our

relationship has grown so much stronger.. I want to make sure of it.."

Spencer raises and eyebrow at me quizzically.

I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Spence... would you marry me?"

"Oh my God."

-------------------------------------

THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUAHAHAHAHAH lol maybe i shall have to post a one shot to appease you all so u know the outcome.. or maybe i will just leave it there. lol so there it is how was it??? 


End file.
